Don Juan and Casanova
by Kalira69
Summary: F4 are all together again, enjoying some time off from their busy lives to just spend with their old friends. Some more than others.


"How many girls did Woo Bin just take up with him?" Jun Pyo asked idly, pursing his lips and shaking his head in that 'he just doesn't understand' way he had developed towards their two womanising friends early in his crush on Jan Di.

Ji Hoo hid a half-smile behind his glass of wine and gestured helplessly - he hadn't been keeping track; more than one; did it matter. Jun Pyo tsked, glancing at the hotel that loomed above them.

"Someday he will learn," Jun Pyo said, wrapping his arm around his fiancée possessively, "but as for me, only one common tuft of grass is enough."

Jan Di swatted him, but lightly, and her scolding noise was half-hearted and faded into a smile.

Ji Hoo didn't say anything, only sipped his wine and looked out at the little impromptu 'dance floor' near the pool. Oh, he thought, wryly, look at that. There was the girl in purple that had been leaning on Woo Bin's arm since this morning. And there, two more - one in blue, one in yellow, they looked like sisters, or perhaps cousins - they had joined the first at Woo Bin's side this afternoon.

All of them abandoned, as Woo Bin had indeed gone up to his room already.

As was the elegantly pretty young woman Yi Jung had been dancing with up until only a few minutes ago. Ji Hoo kept both observations to himself, even as he spotted a dove grey suit jacket, its wearer threading between the potted trees and heading towards the building, alone.

There went Yi Jung back to the hotel as well then. No surprise there. Not even hard to see, if one happened to be looking at the right time. As usual.

Ji Hoo hummed to himself, amused, and returned his attention to Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

His old friends seemed so happy with each other, though - from the little Ji Hoo had seen - and he, perhaps more than anyone, understood the desire to keep feelings hidden. Particularly when they were strong ones.

* * *

Yi Jung used the cardkey Woo Bin had been sure to slip him earlier to let himself into the room. Woo Bin was waiting for his best friend, only a step away from the door, catching his hand and pulling him inside eagerly. He gave the door a light shove and allowed it to swing closed on its own behind Yi Jung.

Yi Jung gave a half-smile and brushed the back of one hand over Woo Bin's cheek, letting the arm Woo Bin hooked around his waist draw him in close. Woo Bin's free hand came up to curl around his in a light clasp as he reached towards Woo Bin's shoulder, thumb nestling into his palm.

Woo Bin tugged, pulling his lover in against his chest, and Yi Jung smiled almost playfully, fingers flexing against the cradling clasp of his hand.

Woo Bin's grip tightened, both on Yi Jung's hand and around his waist. Yi Jung's back curved easily in his embrace, not quite the softness of a yielding feminine body, but gentler than a man should be - or at least, gentler than Woo Bin might have expected, before they became _this_.

It was always a small surprise, even with as familiar as the feel of Yi Jung in his arms should have been by now. A part of Woo Bin hoped it always would be. He liked it.

Yi Jung kissed him, hand sliding into his hair, tugging lightly and ruffling against the hold of the light gel combed through it. Woo Bin smiled against his mouth, returning the advance with little lingering, sliding kisses of his own.

They sparked a soft laugh from his lover, and Woo Bin's smile broadened even as he nipped playfully at Yi Jung's mouth. A tiny little sound spilled from somewhere low in his throat, and Woo Bin gave a rolling hum of delight, twisting his hand palm to palm with Yi Jung's and lacing their fingers.

Woo Bin didn't want to pull back, but he did, if only slowly, in order to move towards the huge bed. Yi Jung's fingers flexed, returning the light clasp he kept on his lover's hand. It was softer than his own, in ways, but strong, the delicate appearance of his craftsman's fingers belied by the calluses of his work.

But still less battered than Woo Bin's own, of course.

Woo Bin pulled Yi Jung tight to his chest again, but misjudged his balance, barely catching his lover in a light brush of a kiss before he was swaying backwards on his heels unsteadily. Yi Jung chuckled, but no sooner had their lips parted again than he steadied Woo Bin with a quick tug back towards Yi Jung.

Woo Bin flushed slightly, laughing at himself, and Yi Jung smiled, brushing a fond kiss to his cheek and sliding a hand up his back. Then his lover slipped out of his arms and turned away, towards the bed.

Yi Jung shed his jacket, the move revealing more of the shape of his lean, slender body, his waistcoat outlining it lovingly. Woo Bin followed after him - his own jacket was already discarded, thrown lightly across a table. He clasped Yi Jung's shoulder and turned him back, fingers wandering over Yi Jung's shoulder towards the rich saffron silk of his ascot.

Yi Jung lifted his chin, giving Woo Bin room to undo the knotted fabric - it was only slightly more difficult than the more familiar knots of ties and bowties, after years of doing this, and of being allowed, occasionally, to tie them for Yi Jung. Woo Bin ducked his head and nuzzled a kiss to Yi Jung's throat in the tiny gap revealed before he had even fully removed the ascot.

Yi Jung tipped his jaw up a little further, his breath catching, and Woo Bin hummed, pleased. He slid his hands down his lover's chest to the buttons of his waistcoat. As soon as he raised his head, fingers sure on the small buttons, Yi Jung's hands cupped his face, pulling him in for another kiss - interrupting his attempts to undress his lover.

Woo Bin didn't fight it, however, only allowed himself to be diverted, sinking into Yi Jung's kiss. He didn't quite notice when Yi Jung moved, pulling him along in small steps - not until they bumped into the edge of the bed.

He broke away with a startled breath, and Yi Jung smiled, shedding his waistcoat with a quick flick of his fingers over the last buttons and a graceful roll of his shoulders. The ascot went with it when he threw both lightly towards the dresser a moment later, and Woo Bin reached for his own tie.

Yi Jung smiled, his dimples showing, and let his hands come up with an almost teasing stroke of curled fingers to begin opening Woo Bin's shirt buttons. Woo Bin grinned back at his lover, enjoying the gentle back and forth of slow touches and warm kisses. The familiar care taken with each other as they undressed, clothes put aside and hands exploring the well-known territory of each others' bodies.

Different from how it was - or had ever been - with anyone else.

Woo Bin stroked his lover's side lightly, along his ribs. Yi Jung's skin was soft and flawless, even where it stretched taut over firm planes of muscle, contrasting sharply in places to Woo Bin's slightly more scarred body. Not too many scars; he was good, but he couldn't have grown into taking on his family's business - even the shadier sides - without accumulating a few marks to show for it.

His lover never took much notice of them - not that Yi Jung ignored them exactly; sometimes his fingers would trace the pale, thin lines, or his palm cover larger marks, but he never brought them up, never fixed on them.

Yi Jung trailed a caress over Woo Bin's shoulder, where a few speckled marks were all that remained from a deep scrape that had dug into the flesh there when he was a teenager.

They fell into bed together, Woo Bin rolling onto his back and tugging Yi Jung up over him with a smile. Skin slid smoothly against skin as Yi Jung complied with purposeful slowness, dragging his body along Woo Bin's as they settled. He curled a hand behind Yi Jung's neck, pulling him down into a kiss, twining his tongue around Yi Jung's own, moaning when his lover began to respond in earnest, paying more serious attention to the pleasing contact.

The talent in Yi Jung's kisses was never a surprise, but Woo Bin delighted in them all the same - almost as much as the silken hot feel of his lover's body pressed full against his own. Yi Jung was solid above him, moving slowly, building the heat between them with the same lingering pace it had begun. Woo Bin's hands wandered, smoothing over the shallow dip of Yi Jung's waist, stroking down to cup over his hipbones.

He made a soft, rich sound of pleasure, lips brushing along Woo Bin's jaw, and pushed down against him.

Woo Bin moaned, rocking against his lover and basking in the slow coil of pleasure tightening low in his belly and the soft, knowing strokes of Yi Jung's hands on him. He dragged his hands up his lover's body again, catching Yi Jung's wrists and clasping them tightly before rolling over with his lover, rumpling the thick coverlet beneath their bodies.

Yi Jung surrendered to being pinned without a fight, only flexing his fingers and sliding a light caress down over Woo Bin's hands and arms, gasping as Woo Bin's movements grew a little more forceful, his leverage better in the new position. A gentle slide of his teeth along Woo Bin's jaw made him gasp, and Yi Jung hummed, pleased, before returning to kissing Woo Bin, deep and slow. He stroked a hand down Woo Bin's back, making him shiver, a warm tingling feeling following in the wake of the light caress.

Yi Jung did nothing else to jar their rhythm, though Woo Bin was hard-pressed not to put a little more force or speed into the movements between them. He felt so _good_ , and he was eager for more, though this was wonderfully pleasurable. He reined himself back.

Woo Bin nibbled gently along his lover's lower lip, sliding one hand up to brush a callused thumb lightly over the sensitive line of Yi Jung's collarbone, then up his throat. Yi Jung moaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, baring his throat invitingly.

Woo Bin smirked and bowed his head to press soft kisses up the length of his lover's neck, ending with a nip to the curve of Yi Jung's ear that drew a sharp sound of surprise from his lips. Woo Bin laughed softly and nipped him again, then pressed his lips to the same spot, lingering there for a moment before drawing back, meeting Yi Jung's eyes. His lover was slightly flushed - warmth, desire, pleasure - and his lips were curved in a small, almost lazy smile.

Woo Bin's eyes were fixed on the curve of his lips, and he missed any warning before Yi Jung chuckled and reversed their positions again with a graceful twist that left him propped up slightly over Woo Bin this time, rather than in contact.

He smiled down at Woo Bin, his usually perfect hair mussed and hanging loosely around his face, and let himself slide down with a moan and an arch of his back as their bodies came together again.

Woo Bin couldn't resist getting his hands on the slim curves of his lover's hips again as Yi Jung began to move steadily, building back towards the same rhythm his repositioning had interrupted. Yi Jung smiled and bit his lip, squirming almost playfully in Woo Bin's hold, making him tighten his grip instinctively.

The tighter hold only provoked a little moan from Yi Jung. He released his own lip from his teeth in favour of snagging Woo Bin's, tugging lightly at it before initiating a kiss. He teased with it this time, his kiss staying shallow. Any deeper, more intense contact was fleeting, and he refused to let Woo Bin snare him into more.

Light as it was, the kiss did nothing to muffle the little purring sounds of pleasure and soft moans Yi Jung was making now, telegraphing clearly how eager he was, and how close his climax. At least to Woo Bin, who knew those delicious sounds as well as he knew the sharp, tingling feel of the heat building, shivery and impatient, beneath his own skin. It thoroughly made up for the unfulfilled teasing of his kisses.

Yi Jung's hands settled on Woo Bin's shoulders, flexing and gripping tightly as his lover moaned again, louder this time, his whole body moving into a taut arch along with the sound. It pressed him down against Woo Bin firmly, and a breathy cry slipped from his own lips this time.

Yi Jung smiled, fleeting and a little sloppy, most of his focus clearly elsewhere - fuck, but Woo Bin loved that distracted, hot, imperfect smile, maybe even more than the sweetly charming ones his lover usually showed - and moved a hand up to cup Woo Bin's face. He let out a soft, distracted sound that was clearly a laugh - though it slipped into a low moan quickly - his thumb tracing Woo Bin's lower lip. He moved it away after only a moment, making way for his mouth.

Woo Bin almost growled, twisting his body and flipping Yi Jung onto his back again, catching his lover's hands and impulsively pinning them over his head. Yi Jung tried to pull them loose, but only for a moment, and then he relaxed again, lacing their fingers and arching his whole body invitingly. He pressed up against Woo Bin in a smooth slide with the movement, making him shudder and push down harder.

He nuzzled Yi Jung's cheek, only vaguely aware of one of his lover's hands slipping free of his tight grip. It came to rest on his back, stroking lightly. Woo Bin raised his head again and met Yi Jung's eyes, soft and dark and hot with pleasure, and he pressed his lover into a kiss, still unable to quite catch his breath, and not caring.

Yi Jung made a soft purring sound and rocked up against him, just slightly out of step with their slow, languid rhythm.

Fireworks went off near the base of his spine, spreading outwards through his body, and Woo Bin cried out his pleasure, burying his mouth against Yi Jung's shoulder and muffling the rough sound. Yi Jung curled a hand around the nape of his neck, pulling at him and murmuring his name, half jumbled into a breathy endearment.

Woo Bin kept moving, though not quite so smoothly no doubt, releasing Yi Jung's right hand as well and burying his fingers instead in the silky, dishevelled waves of his lover's hair. He pressed his mouth to Yi Jung's throat in a gentle, slightly uncoordinated kiss, his free hand curling around Yi Jung's hip almost harshly.

Yi Jung shivered beneath him, making a thin, loud sound that was halfway between cry and moan, and Woo Bin gentled his touch. Yi Jung purred, arching blissfully against Woo Bin - the best praise he could ever get, that and those soft eyes warm and slightly unfocused and still somehow locking with his own gaze so intensely.

Woo Bin couldn't help but kiss him again, smiling into it as a small startled sound caught in Yi Jung's throat, but he returned the kiss no less eagerly for his surprise, hands coming up to cradle Woo Bin's head and keep him close. When Yi Jung broke the kiss, it was only to brush more kisses to his cheek, soft and affectionate.

A sharp cracking sound from outside startled Woo Bin, though after a moment he realised that they had begun a short time before - he'd been too wrapped up in his lover, in the pleasure between them, to care before. He turned his face into Yi Jung's shoulder and laughed as he caught a glimpse of brilliant sparks exploding against the dark sky through the window. Fireworks.

Yi Jung made a curious sound, his fingers carding through Woo Bin's hair and down to knead at the base of his neck. He purred at the touch; his lover's strong fingers felt _so_ good working at the muscles there.

"I love you." Woo Bin said, kissing Yi Jung's shoulder.

Yi Jung stroked a hand down his back. "If you dare call me 'baby'," it was weird hearing the English word in Yi Jung's smoother voice, "I will not be pleased."

Woo Bin sighed, shaking his head. His lips twitched a little, though. Yi Jung was right - 'baby' was for his girls, not for his lover. He wouldn't ever call Yi Jung that. Though mostly what he got to call Yi Jung was his best friend, his fellow member of F4, still and always - which was true, but-

"I love you, too." Yi Jung said softly, kneading at Woo Bin's shoulder now.

Woo Bin smiled, stretching lazily and propping himself up on one elbow, looking down into Yi Jung's face. He grinned, and Woo Bin couldn't resist dipping down and tasting the curve of that beautiful smile, ruffling one hand through Yi Jung's dishevelled hair.

Yi Jung opened for him readily, and didn't protest the mess Woo Bin was making of his hair - granted, the rest of him was already a mess, to which he had also offered not the slightest protest. Woo Bin stroked one hand down Yi Jung's waist and over his hip. Woo Bin thought it looked good on him, as always. But then, everything did.

When he would have pulled away again, Yi Jung kept him close with an arm around his shoulders, and then one leg hooked through his own. Woo Bin could have pulled free of the hold - Yi Jung was far from weak, but Woo Bin was still stronger, and he had the better leverage here - but he didn't even play at trying, far too happy to be where he was.

He was also tired, still warm all over and awash with fading pleasure, and nothing seemed important enough to pull away from Yi Jung when he could stay here, body twined with his lover's, and exchange soft, lazy kisses. When Yi Jung started to fade, though - his gorgeous hands could never be clumsy, but their petting was a little less coordinated now, and his kisses slower, his eyes half-lidded not with arousal but sleep - Woo Bin sighed and pulled away, rolling up onto his knees with a low groan.

Yi Jung stirred, blinking a few times and looking a tiny bit more alert. Woo Bin smoothed a hand over his chest and stomach soothingly. "Duvet." he said by way of explanation, pulling it up.

Yi Jung offered a sleepy smile and slid off the bed to turn off the lights as Woo Bin neatened the duvet, then slipped beneath it. A moment later Yi Jung's silhouette appeared in front of the window, drawing the curtains, and then Woo Bin felt the warm slide of his lover's body into the bed beside him.

Yi Jung curled against his shoulder before Woo Bin could turn towards _him_ , and he hummed, stroking his lover's side and letting himself settle back into the sleepily content place he had been before. Yi Jung stroked his chest lightly, yawning, and stopped just shy of actually pillowing his head on Woo Bin's shoulder as they found a comfortable level of cuddling for sleep.

* * *

Woo Bin was woken by his phone the next morning, and scowled a bit as he floundered up and-

His phone appeared in front of him, and he blinked, still a bit foggy. He accepted it from Yi Jung's hand and answered it groggily as he slouched down until he was comfortably prone once more. "Yo?"

Woo Bin was subjected to a slightly confused, insistent babble, and took a minute or two to figure out what Jun Pyo wanted. He looked up at Yi Jung, who was still sitting upright above him. He shrugged.

Woo Bin sighed and agreed to being summoned along to breakfast with the rest of F4, and Jan Di, though he felt like he could have slept a little longer. Possibly a _lot_ longer, warm and content, with Yi Jung at his side. Jun Pyo rang off once his compliance had been promised, sounding far too cheerful still.

"What time is it?" Woo Bin asked, because he felt too tired still for it to be reasonable that _Jun Pyo_ was brightly demanding they all go down for breakfast. Lazy brat.

"Still before eight." Yi Jung said, then yawned, stretching, his hands linking and pushing up towards the ceiling, palm up. Graceful and languid. Woo Bin followed suit, though without getting up, and sighed as he tried to resist the idea of going back to sleep.

"Why did he call _me_ first?" Yi Jung asked, pouting slightly, as he relaxed out of his stretch and tipped his head forwards again. Woo Bin's lips twitched as he looked up at his lover.

"He thinks you wake up the easiest - and the least argumentative." Woo Bin supplied, tucking his hands behind his head and raising his eyebrows.

"I _do_." Yi Jung said, frowning, and Woo Bin snorted. "What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Woo Bin. Woo Bin grinned at him.

"You don't wake up easy and charming _every_ morning. . ." he said knowingly, and Yi Jung tilted his head to one side, eying Woo Bin, then smacked him with a pillow. Woo Bin yelped and squirmed away, and Yi Jung swatted him again, his affront giving way to laughter, before playfully pouncing. He pinned Woo Bin down, leaning on his shoulders and almost lying on him, one hip snug against his ribs.

Woo Bin lazily pushed at getting his lover off of himself, but didn't try very hard, comfortable enough - despite the pillow twisted up behind his neck and pushing it at an odd angle - and happy to stay under Yi Jung.

Still. . .

"We need to get up and get ready to go down to meet the others." Woo Bin said on a sigh, his hand sliding over Yi Jung's upper arm. He was happy to have the time on this trip with all of his friends together again, but he'd have been happy to have a little more time with Yi Jung to himself this morning, too.

"We _need_ a wash." Yi Jung pointed out, brushing his fingers over Woo Bin's stomach, flaking away some remnants of their shared pleasure the night before. "We should have had one last night."

"We were too comfortable." Woo Bin said, frowning slightly.

Yi Jung laughed, turning away and rising from the bed. "We were too wrapped up in each other, you mean." he retorted, glancing over his shoulder with a tiny smile.

Woo Bin bit his lip. That was true. Fortunately, flippancy aside, Yi Jung didn't seem bothered by it, only amused. He watched his lover disappear into the bathroom, hearing the water start running in the expansive shower, and his eyebrows rose as he realised that Yi Jung appeared to be leaving the door open.

Woo Bin rose, throwing aside the rest of the duvet, and made his way over to it, peeking in. Yi Jung was beside the open shower door, and beckoned him on into the room. Woo Bin blinked.

"Well? Are you going to join me?" Yi Jung asked, with a wink, and retreated into the shower. Woo Bin closed the door and approached, and Yi Jung caught his hand, drawing him in after as soon as he was in reach.

Woo Bin hummed happily, sliding his hands over Yi Jung's skin - even silkier under the flow of the hot water - and stepping close, bodies brushing companionably.

He turned away at least for long enough to get himself thoroughly wetted, including all the way through his hair - Yi Jung ruffled it helpfully, or possibly just to tease him. The shower was certainly big enough for both of them - it was big enough for all of F4 and possibly the girls he had been flirting with last night as well, though the thought made Woo Bin wrinkle his nose with distaste - but he hadn't been sure Yi Jung-

Woo Bin gasped as Yi Jung pressed up against his back and slid a hand down his belly to wrap around him with a confident, graceful caress. "We- Breakfast?" he tried, though his voice was a little weak. He didn't really _want_ to protest, and his body was stirring eagerly to his lover's touch already.

"Jun Pyo will take at least twice as long as we will to be ready and you know it." Yi Jung said, his voice throaty and seductive. "We have _plenty_ of time for this. . ."

Woo Bin surrendered to his logic and the pleasure of his touch, allowing Yi Jung to lead for the moment and not trying to reach his lover in return. Yet.

* * *

Jun Pyo pursed his lips, stopping and eying his friends curiously.

While properly dressed as expected, Yi Jung and Woo Bin both looked slightly rumpled, and Woo Bin was sleepy-eyed, his hair wild and still ungelled. He was closing the door behind Yi Jung, who had just followed him out, although Jun Pyo knew Yi Jung's room was on the other side of his own, down the hall behind him.

"Jun Pyo, I thought you were hungry." Ji Hoo said, nudging him lightly. He'd had to be almost dragged out of bed, but he now seemed impatient to get on.

"Yah, it was you who woke us all up, demanding we go down to breakfast!" Jan Di agreed, pouting at him sulkily, and Jun Pyo grinned, hooking an arm around her shoulders. "How are you even awake before me?" she grumbled, but snuggled into his embrace anyway, a tiny smile spoiling her scowl.

"We're all together again!" Jun Pyo said happily, and hugged his fiancée closer as he led the way downstairs. They were still all close - perhaps not quite as much as they had been in high school, before . . . well, _before_ \- but getting all of them in one place and with the time to actually spend catching up was unfortunately rare.

Jun Pyo only wanted to make the most of it while it was possible to do so. He was settled into his life as a businessman, and looking forward to figuring out settling his _wife_ into it as well, how to balance things, but he . . . missed the days of spending most of his time with his friends, sometimes. A little.

Not that he was going to actually _say_ that openly, but dragging them all down to breakfast together was a good start, and they were here, all of them free of their responsibilities - most of them, anyway - for another week at least.

* * *

My summary's implications aside, I'll admit that I think Woo Bin and Yi Jung are closer in their day-to-day lives than all of F4 have managed to be as they grew into their adult responsibilities.

(I have 4 scenes here, but I missed out on an opportunity and only used 3 of F4's POVs for them! Ah well, perhaps next time.)

Look me up on my Tumblr (Kalira9) to chat or drop me a story request!


End file.
